Such Impossibilities
by Another Red Rose
Summary: Mary and Joey lived completely different lives, so they broke up. Years later Joey is back at her door step, rehashing the love they still have for each other. How can they reunite, when life has only gotten more complicated? Will they fall back into to t
1. Drunken Welcomings

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

****Summary: Mary and Joey lived completely different lives, so they broke up. Years later Joey is back at her door step, rehashing the love they still have for each other. How can they reunite, when life has only gotten more complicated? Will they fall back into their old patterns or will someone give a little bit more, sacrificing the one true thing they love more than the other?****

**Such Impossibilities**

**Chapter One**

So many times I had wanted to come back home again, to the life and love I had been craving for such a long time, but also so many times I had shut the idea right down. I had earned my way to the top all by myself; I had shown everyone that had ever brought me down that I was better than they had ever thought I could be. I was stronger, more confident, and I had the world at my fingertips. Nothing was going to stop me right, or so I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Mary Santiago POV<strong>

He had come looking for me, knocking at my door at two o'clock in the morning, the smell of Budweiser clearly wafting from his breath. He looked dishevelled, and not at all like the boy I had fallen in love with all those years ago as a tiny scrawny teenager.

He was now a little taller, his chest and broad shoulders had filled out, and his body was much musclier and toned. She had to admit that he looked delicious as ever.

'_Cut the thoughts Mary!'_ I berated myself. '_You are NOT going down this path ever again. It's done over and finished. Okay now I am sounding crazy!'_ I scowled myself.

"Hey Mary…" he smiled at me as best as he could, without looking like a drowned out puppy, looking for a home.

"What do you want Joey?" I walked away from the door, obviously giving him the okay to come right back into my life again… for the night.

"I… I've missed you Mary Santiago, like I never thought I would have. It was a mistake to think that I could go on living my life without you right beside me cruising down our rainbow, like we had dreamed of all those years ago. I should have been stronger, not let the distance disconnect our love the way we did" he said with such honesty, droplets of water running down his chin, as I threw him a towel.

It had taken me a better part of three years to get over the fact that he was never going to come back again, I was having my final year teaching with my old college, manhattan academy of performing arts school, before I finally finished my trail run at teaching with them.

I realised that I love teaching and performing as well. I love both with a passion that cannot compare to anything else in my life, even more than I had loved performing in all of Joey Parker's music video.

Being his muse had been a great experience, feeling the love he had for me, was just the most amazing feeling I had ever felt, and knew I never wanted to feel like that again in my life. It was just way too painful to have my heart broken all over again by anyone.

"And what are you expecting me to say Joey?" I asked him, as I turned on the kettle, making the obviously needed coffee, I knew he would need after a night like the one he had just had.

"I performed back at Gardens… and it didn't seem the same without you" he admitted to me pathetically, taking a seat at the table after he had dried himself a little, taking his shoes and socks off at door, where he knew I would want it to be.

"You have performed their countless of times without me Joey" I said to him impatiently, waiting for his real answer to his question.

"I fucking love you Mary" he confessed, laying his head on his arms, obviously starting to drift off to sleep.

I sighed softly as the kettle finally boiled and I pour myself a cup of green tea and walked towards him, shaking him softly, "Joe, get up and sleep in the guest bedroom" I whispered into his ear, and he slowly looked up at me, disbelief in his eyes.

"Okay Mary, I'll do as you say" he slurred at me, and tried to stand, rocking a little bit, but managing the way to the room I had instructed. I pulled the cover backs and eased his wet jacket and pants off him before he lay down with a thud, already fast asleep.

He would be regretting this in the morning, and with that I closed the door and padded back to the lounge room to finish watching my video and drinking my freshly brewed green tea.

* * *

><p><strong>JOEY PARKER POV<strong>

It took me a minute to fully realise where I was, had I really walked half an hour in the rain to find the woman who had haunted my dream since I was seventeen years of age?

Dustin and Tammie had reluctantly given me her address, after giving them my sob story about missing her so much sometimes that I couldn't breathe, and that I owed her for my new found fresh breathe all those years ago. One that had slowly deflate the moment she had blown out of his life for good.

It was true; I had felt so lost without her, after the impact of us breaking up had finally hit me. The world just didn't seem right when she wasn't by my side, and we had both thought that it was unfair, that we were holding each other back from becoming greater than we could be.

And I guess it was kind of true. We followed each other like puppy dogs, and we were constantly flying back and forth to each other, not wanting to be apart. Our schedules had been so hectic, that we began to slowly see less and less of each other, that we were not seeing each other for months on end.

A light knock sounded at my door, "Come in" I said in a weak voice that sounded like someone else.

The door slowly opened and a hand that held a cup of steaming coffee wafted into the room that followed the beautiful perfection of the love of my life.

"Thought that you might need this" she said to me kindly, pangs of guilt strewn through her voice probably because of what she had said to me last night.

"Hey Mary" I smiled weakly at her, and she smiled back at me, and I tried to sit up, which just brought a huge migraine going through my head like lighting.

"Hey Joey" she greeted back and sat next to me, while I took the cup from her, breathing in the inviting smell.

"Sorry for barging in on you after a no-go after all these years" I said to her sadly, and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Don't worry; I won't kill Tam or Dus for giving me up" she tried to joke with me and I laughed a little with her.

It felt like old times, but so much time had already passed since we spoke to each other last. Too much heart breaks to not have to speak about it.

Silence fell over us, as we sat there comfortably, drinking our respective cups, thoughts going through our minds.

* * *

><p><strong>Mary Santiago POV<strong>

"I can't pretend that you being heart is not breaking my heart Joey" I said just above a whisper. He had to strain to hear what I had just said to him, and having that blaring headache hadn't help much on his part.

"Neither can I Mary. It's killing me to know that all we had had is… is…" he stumbled for words, both of us again falling into silence as we contemplated what he was trying to say out loud.

"gone" I finished for him, and I heard him sigh out loud, something I would have done too, but I didn't want to sound as sync as we always had seem to be, mirroring one another's movements, feelings and thoughts, like we were one in the same.

He sighed again before he spoke, "No I don't think it's gone. DO you?" he turned to me now, and place a hand on my cheek to bring me to look at him.

"It's just too hard Joey. You know that" I said to him softly, taking his hand that was on my cheek and kissing it before pulling it off me.

"We were magic Mary" he said with a smile, and I nodded with him in agreement. There was no doubting the chemistry between us.

"We both can't have a life from one another and be in each other lives too. It's just so complicated, impossible and hard…" she said in an exasperated voice.

"One has to give up a little more than the other" he finished off for me, like we had some kind of mind like, it was freaky sometimes, how much we had thought alike.

"Exactly" I agreed firmly, and I knew that things were too impossible to be able to move forward in the same direction.


	2. Inching My Way Back In

**A/N: **This update is dedicated theDaydreamer221. A BIG SHOUT OUT AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO you, Daydreamer221, [a happy reader and reviewer] who requested this chapter as their birthday present, so I couldn't refuse! Hope you enjoy your birthday present from me to you! =D

Chapter two will be in JP's POV.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Summary: Mary and Joey lived completely different lives, so they broke up. Years later Joey is back at her door step, rehashing the love they still have for each other. How can they reunite, when life has only gotten more complicated? Will they fall back into their old patterns or will someone give a little bit more, sacrificing the one true thing they love more than the other?**

**Such Impossibilities**

**Chapter Two**

**Joey POV**

I woke the next morning really excited about what was to come. For the first time in three years I actually felt relaxed and exuberant, and it was all because of Mary Santiago. She made me feel like a complete man again, and I knew this time around I wasn't going to let her go.

I had surveyed the apartment, and couldn't hear a sound, frowning when I realised that Mary must have gone out really early. I made my way to her kitchen, and saw a note written in her beautiful cursives:

_Joey,_

_Had to go into work today. Make yourself at home; DVDs next to the TV, fridge is heavily stocked with food, shower is nice if you feel like one and there are some old clothes in the closet in the spare room that belongs to you in a black bag._

_See you soon,_

_Mary._

I pumped my left arm, feeling such total glee when I read that she had kept all the clothes that I had left behind all those years ago.

_That has to mean something right? I did have a chance with her!_

I had a quick shower, put my old clothes on, and had actually found my favourite shirt that I had been so peeved about losing, and all this time she had had it, and probably knowing it was my favourite too!

Walking into the kitchen I made myself a club sandwich, and opened up my favourite drink that could only be bought in a specific shop down town, which totally surprised me. I had forgotten all about this drink until now. Savouring the taste and it hit the exact spot for me.

Putting my plate down I surveyed her abundance collection of DVDs and saw a couple of our home made video and decided to put it in.

It was the one of our last Christmas together when everything had turned to the worse, but it had also been the best memories I have ever had with her too. I realised that tears were coming down my face, and wiped them away gently, realising even more how much I really wanted my Mary back.

• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥

I found myself in a cab on my way to Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts. I knew that is where Mary was training to become a teacher, and seeing her in action would be incredible experience to watch I thought to myself.

I remembered when she had toured with me when she had been on holidays from MAoPA, and she had been so incredible to watch, and I always felt so sad when she would leave me to go back to school.

Now here she was, teaching her own students what she loved to do best.

I walked up the grand staircase to the archway of the academy, reading the board which indicated which classes were being taught in which rooms. I was glad for the efficiency of the school, and I walked up another set of stairs and saw the number that had been indicated Mary would be housed in.

I watched as Mary taught her students. I was so proud to watch her in her element; she was a really great teacher and an even better dancer.

"Can I help you there, Sir?" A middle aged woman asked me politely but quiet sternly as well. She pulled off the _**almighty**_ pretty well.

"Oh… ah… I was just watching Mary Santiago teaching. I heard that she is an incredible teacher and wanted to see for myself" I told her as honestly as I could.

Recognition fell through her eyes as she looked me up and down, a smile forming on her lips; I was assuming that ideas were forming in her mind about me. Good or bad I knew I would be finding out pretty soon.

"AH, Mister Joey Parker?" she questioned me, a smile brightening on her face.

"Yes that's me, guilty as can be" I rhymed pathetically, and it made her laugh a little at my attics.

"I am Joslyn Mackenzie, the principle at this school. Would you mind walking with me? I have a proposition that I hope you will accept" she asked me, and began to walk, not really waiting for my answer, so all I could do was follow her.

"Sure" I smiled at her and walked in step with her.

"So I have heard through the grapevine that you have decided to take a break for a while" she goaded me to speak and confirm what she was saying to me.

"Yes that's correct. I announced it on my last night on tour at the Gardens two days ago" I concurred with her, and she nodded her head and began to speak once again.

"Like I said before; I have a proposition to take up with you" she continued, and I almost laughed at the thoughts going through my mind when she had said those words.

"No offence, but I don't go for married woman" I joked with the older woman, which she actually cackled loudly with laughter at.

"Indeed Mister Parker. I was wondering if you would like to help a teacher of mine out with such a big load. She is going to be in charge of this years end of productions, for our dancers here, and I would love it, if you would join our academy and help us make this the best year yet"

I turned to looked at her, not sure if she was actually asking me to work with one of the teacher at this prestige's school. I was floored.

"Don't look shocked Mister Parker. I was indeed at your closing performance at the Gardens, and the idea of helping us did cross my mind, but I didn't actually make it a reality to ask you, until I saw who you were just now" she said to me with such honesty in her voice.

"Well I would be honoured to Mrs Mackenzie" I told her, and she nodded her head at me, very happy that I had accepted her offer.

"I am very delighted to hear this Mister Parker, now please follow me as I lead you to Miss Mary's classroom. I bet she will just be thrilled to be working with such a famous person at that. And I'm sure the students will be flailing at her your heels as well" she said with such amusement, that I tried to hide my grin from forming that it was my Mary I would be working with.

_Boy I HOPE so! I really wanted to spend time with Mary any which way I could._


	3. Meet Mister Joey Parker

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Summary: Mary and Joey lived completely different lives, so they broke up. Years later Joey is back at her door step, rehashing the love they still have for each other. How can they reunite, when life has only gotten more complicated? Will they fall back into their old patterns or will someone give a little bit more, sacrificing the one true thing they love more than the other?**

**Such Impossibilities**

**Chapter Three**

**Joey POV**

Mrs Mackenzie knocked on the door that I had been watching Mary at before, and we heard a chorus of 'come in' throughout the room, which made some students snicker with laugher at it.

"Hello Miss Joslyn" Mary and the students greeted the woman in front of me, obviously respecting her very much.

"Hello Miss Mary, and students" she greeted everyone in the room.

I watched as Mary waited patiently waited to hear what Mrs Mackenzie had to say to her, she had still yet to notice me as well. And I was rather nervous with her reaction.

"May I introduce someone to the class?" Mrs Mackenzie asked the class, which the students and Mary now noticed me.

"I would like to introduce Mister Joey Parker to you all. He has agreed to help out with the productions this year, with Miss Mary" she looked at my Mary when she said this, and the obvious shock was strewn through her face as it sunk in what the older woman had actually said.

"Hello Miss Mary, hello students" I greeted them all, and looked on as everyone cheered at what their principle had said, and I was glad that they were willing to accept me just like that, but judging from Mary's reaction, I knew she didn't fully agree with it either. I held back a sigh from forming as the students started asking me questions about things.

• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥

**Mary POV**

Shock was not something I had felt for a long time. Under a week, Joey had warmed his way back into my life.

He was staying with me, now he was also going to be co-teaching my students with me and co-produce the end of year productions with me. This was too much for me to handle.

"Miss Joslyn" I called to the principle of the academy, she ended her conversation with my students, and walked towards me slowly.

"Isn't this nice?" she asked me with such happiness strewn through her voice.

"Yes it is, but…" she interrupted me, eyeing my co-teacher and the excited students that were surrounded by him, so interested in what he had to say to them all.

"Any issues that you may have with Mister Joey, cannot overrule how great the two of you both work together" she pointed out to me, and I sighed as I knew she was right.

"And looked at the students in your class" she opened her hands to the students, seeing how happy they all were.

"They are going to really benefit with all this. And I thought you wanted the opportunity to have your own class without having to be constantly watched by us to see if you are performing well with them or not. This way we all know that you will do as brilliant as you have been" she applauded me gracefully, and I couldn't deny how great Joey and I had worked together in the past. And I had to agree that it was for the good of the student.

"I will leave you both to your students, and I want you both to keep me updated on this progress. I am both so delight and excited to see what your collaboration will make this production like" and with that she place a comforting hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly before heading towards the door.

I turned back around and walked to Joey and our students.

• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥

**Joey POV**

I had seen the way Mary had reacted when Miss Joslyn had told her the news that I would be co-teaching the class with her. She hadn't looked too impressed that I was going to be there with her every day. But it had been something that I wasn't going to skip on. Dustin's idea had been perfect; I would have to profusely thank him next time I speak to him.

"So you all excited about this production we will be doing" I heard Mary claim the attention out students.

Lots of "Hell yeah" "Can't wait!" and "Can't believe we are part of this" rang throughout the room, making my Mary smile with glee and happiness.

"Well glad to hear. Any ideas for what we should do?" she asked them, and everyone started talking in one go, which made her giggle with amusement, as she watched the entirety talk amongst themselves.

"Glad you are looking happier" I told her softly, as we watched the students.

"Well I admit I am not quite happy about it, but the students are happy, and I won't have anyone looking over my shoulder any more to see what I am doing" she shrugged her shoulders at her placid mood.

"I know, but when they offered me this position I really couldn't miss the opportunity you know? I have never taught longer than a week before, even they were only half an hour classes. So I am very honoured, and it's a bonus that I get to be with you again" the slip of the tongue made me groan internally, as I looked at her from the corner of my eyes.

"Well I guess that this is going to be a good thing right?" she asked me, still looking at me, but I could tell she was warming up to the idea.

"So how about you all think about what you would like to happen in this production and we will see how we can fit it all in?" she asked the students, who eagerly listened to everything she had to say.

"So everyone agree to that?" I asked all the students, making sure to put my two cents into the deal, so that Mary and the students knew that we were a team, and not separate entities. Everyone nodded their heads as the clock hit four-thirty, signalling the end to class.

"See you tomorrow everyone!" Mary and I said together, and we heard a chorus of 'goodbyes' and 'see you tomorrows' come from the students.

• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥

**Joey POV**

Mary closed the door behind the last student of the day, and carefully walked past me. I wasn't sure how to behave now that we were alone in her haven of all places. I knew that this was her domain and I had no business being in it really.

I watched as Mary walked around the room, organizing it back to its original state, still ignoring me. I followed her actions and began to pick up papers and fixing up chairs so they were more properly aligned.

"You are angry with me?" I asked her softly, already knowing the answer, her silence had proven what I already that.

"That obvious Brainiac?" she asked me in that voice I knew very well. It was the one she used when I had done something she particular didn't agree with, and now I knew she didn't want me anywhere near 'her' academy.

_This was going to be a long road…_


	4. Truths and Lies

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Summary: Mary and Joey lived completely different lives, so they broke up. Years later Joey is back at her door step, rehashing the love they still have for each other. How can they reunite, when life has only gotten more complicated? Will they fall back into their old patterns or will someone give a little bit more, sacrificing the one true thing they love more than the other?**

**Such Impossibilities**

**Chapter Four**

**Joey POV**

"What are you doing here Joey?" She asked me with annoyance, I knew she had worked so hard to be where she was today, while I had had the easier road to success.

"I was offered a job here so I accepted" I answered her with such honesty; it seemed to annoy her even more.

"Why are you really here Joey?" she could always see past every single thing about me, that's why I loved her so much, she literally made me feel so grounded and feet safely planted on the ground.

"I just wanted to be as close as I could with you" I eyed her for her reaction, knowing full well that I had told her the real reason I had taken the job.

"I'm with Anthony now, he makes me happy okay, can't you just accept that and move on?" she asked me with such exasperation that I wished her words weren't true, and she was just only trying to hurt my feelings.

"His not right for you"

"And what you are meant to be?"

"Yes"

"Hey Mares, there you are" Anthony had pushed the door open and walked right towards Mary, taking her into his arms, which should have been me doing it, but they never kissed.

"Oh, hello Joey Parker right? I'm teach music" he smirked at me with amusement, surely having heard bits of our conversation, if not the entirety of it. I had a feeling Mary had told him all about our relationship to the last details.

"Hello Anthony, nice to meet you" I greeted him with a fake grin, wishing to punch his smirk off his face, taking the hand that he offered me and shaking it.

"So Joslyn has told me the great news" Anthony told us both, bring my Mary closer to him, which I saw was just out of habit more than anything, but it made me want to punch his face right in.

• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥

**Mary POV**

I knew that Anthony would be asking me many questions later on, and I wasn't looking forward to all the questions that would be coming from him.

I was glad that Andy had heard our conversation and was playing along with it all. I wondered if Joey would notice that Andy hadn't kissed me hello, probably thinking that we didn't want to PDA in front of him maybe.

"So are you ready for our usual Monday night dinner at Macy's?" he asked me with a smile, and I nodded my head. Not wanting to offer an invite to Joey as well.

"Hey guys! What's taking so long?" we heard a voice ask us with a hint of annoyance.

"Hey Mace" I greeted her, giving her a quick hug, before turning to Anthony for a quick hug as well.

"Oh hello" Macy said with a flirty voice at Joey, which made me smirk a little at that.

"Macy Donovan, she is one of the drama teachers here. This is Joey Parker" I introduced my friend to Joey, who offered his hand, which Macy shook with interest.

"Ah your Mary's new co-teacher" she winked at me, knowing full well that he IS the Joey I had once dated.

"Nice to meet you Macy" he said politely, I knew that voice, and he wasn't slightly interested in him, and she was going to milk it too, I smiled in amusement at that.

"So you doing anything tonight Joey" Macy asked him, looking at me quickly as she asked this.

I watched as Joey contemplated his answer before speaking.

"No not particularly. I've just moved back to New York" he said to her, running his hand through his hair.

"AH I see. So would you like to come over to mine and have dinner with us and a bunch of other teachers from this academy?" she eyed him, and quickly giving me another nervous glance, knowing full well I wouldn't want him around.

"Sounds good, will give me a chance to get to know everyone at the academy and who I'll be working with" Joey said with a smile, I could feel him looking at me from the corners of his eyes, and inched closer to Anthony, which got me a raised eye brow from Macy.

"Okay well lets head off. I'm sure everyone is almost there, and Sasha will let herself and the others in and begin dinner already" Macy groaned inwards because Sasha wasn't a very good cook and was given the very easy tasks to handle in the kitchen.

"Well come on, we'd better hurry up" Anthony said seriously, I was sure he didn't want to eat a meal and pretend to like it for half an hour or so.

I laughed at my friends antics and followed Macy to the staff car park.

"Joey did you want to ride with me?" Macy asked him curiously, eyeing me again quickly as she said this, obviously letting me make a gesture that said it was okay.

"Sure, lead the way please Macy" Joey said to her with a smile.  
>I separated with Anthony so we could all go to our perspective cars, letting Macy lead the way to her house.<p>

• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥

**Joey POV**

"So by all that eye goggling, is it safe to say that you are still obviously besotted with our Mary Santiago?" she asked me bluntly, eyeing me from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes" I answered her pathetically, looking out the window as we passed houses and cars.

"I see. And what are you going to be doing about it?" she asked me in that same blunt tone that I assumed she was use to saying to her friends or anyone who needed to be spoken to like that.

"I'm not sure" I said to her honestly.

I mean I'm already staying with her, and now I'll be co-teaching with her for the next six months or so. It couldn't be any closer than that. But then I had Anthony to contend with, that surely was going to be any issue.

"It really broke her heart when you both ended things three years ago, tore her to bits, and she is finally feeling like she could breathe again" she detailed to me, and it made me cringe knowing that my Mary had been in pain all these years.

So did that mean that she still wasn't over me and I had a chance with her again?

"I'm not sure about that. You might have to take it slow with her" she said to be honestly, as we turned into a drive way and she parked her car, that was the end of the conversation, as Macy ran towards her house and straight for her kitchen.

Just as they had all suspected, Sasha was already cooking, and Macy quickly took over the duties and usher her to 'rest her feet' while she took over the hard task.

I smiled in amusement as everyone interacted with each other. I was introduced to everyone, and all the different teachers there was at the academy, it was bigger than I had thought they would be.


	5. So you really don't mind?

**A/N: A big thank you to all that has reviewed, PMed, Alerted and Favourite this story! This chapter are for you! Hope you enjoy it! Till next Time! ;) **

**A couple of people asked me who Andy is. Anthony's nickname is Andy. Also some have enquired if he is dating Mary, and like I had written, she made it all up. And Anthony being one of her best friends, agreed to play the part for the fun of it. Hope that answers some questions for you all! On with the story! ;)**

_For Daydreamer221, who emailed me yesterday and asked me why I haven't updated this story in a while. It's because I have been stuck with the story for a while and the other stories I have updated have been prewritten ages ago and just needed pruning and picking a little and just wasn't quite ready as I wanted them to be. So here is an update. ;-) _

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Summary: Mary and Joey lived completely different lives, so they broke up. Years later Joey is back at her door step, rehashing the love they still have for each other. How can they reunite, when life has only gotten more complicated? Will they fall back into their old patterns or will someone give a little bit more, sacrificing the one true thing they love more than the other?**

**Such Impossibilities**

**Chapter Five: So you really don't mind?"**

**Andy's POV**

I felt bad for the poor guy. What Mary was doing to him wasn't fair at all. I know that she still loves him, but she was keeping me around just so she could hide behind me and pretend she didn't feel anything for the guy.

The guy deserved to know the truth that I wasn't really with Mary. But was it my place to tell him otherwise? Mary was my best friend, and I knew I had to have her back, but she deserved to have her happy ever after right? She says that she isn't in love with him any more, but I knew better!

I know my real boyfriend Terrence would find the whole thing hilarious. He loved Mary too bits as well. Terrence would say for me to check him out and see if he is the real deal or not.

How bad can it be? I'm sure there wouldn't be any harm done asking him a couple of questions and sussing him out a little, play Mary's macho-man boyfriend right? This is going to be fun!

I walked towards Joey Parker, waiting for him to be alone before I would make my presence known to him.

• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥

**Joey Parker POV**

I loved watching Mary interact with her friends and co-workers; you could see the genuine respect and love they all had for each other. It was something that I hoped to achieve one day soon. To be surrounded by real friends who didn't want a single thing from me.

"Stunning isn't she?" a voice asked me from behind, and I turned my head to face the man that had my love's affections. I put my best show face on, and gave him a nice smile.

I didn't know exactly know how to answer his questions, so I settled for nodding my head.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked me, settling himself comfortably on the chair next to me, sizing each other up like men in battle.

"Yes I am" I said to him with such honesty, I really loved seeing this fluid and relaxed Mary.

"Great to hear Joey, I can see that you are fitting in really well with everyone. I was really expecting an arrogant, selfish, self-absorbed famous person, who demanded everything in a precise way" he admitted to me, and I nodded my head in validation that it was a common mistake people seemed to have of him.

"I'm not like most famous people you will tend to me"

"I can see that by how much you have contributed so far, and how well you have adapted to our fine abode"

"Everyone has been so great" I stated to him.

"It is a very good faculty, Mrs Mackenzie has made sure of this; the best teachers stolen from many different schools, colleges, and performances." he said with a chuckle.

"Totally going out of the ball park with this, and I know it's none of my business, but I just need to know" Andy looked at me curiously, waiting for me to continue.

"Do you love her?"

Andy looked at away from me, and I knew I had made him angry. Standing up in defeat, I knew I had lost my Mary forever.

• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥• ❥

**Mary's POV**

At the corners of my eyes, I watched Andy walk towards Joey Parker, and wondered what he was going to do, also trying to keep in conversation with everyone.

"I know you are watching them" Macy whispered to me softly, knowing that I wouldn't want anyone to know.

"Psshh… No, I'm catching up with everyone"

"You're acting skills are actually believable you know that right?"

"What did he tell you?"

"Hrmm not interested huh?" she smirked at me with amusement, and I mock glared her.

"Oh come on Mary. It'll be alright, just break down those walls you have put up against him a little"

"I can't Mace. Not again. It hurts too much"

"I know honey, but if you don't…" she didn't finish her sentence because she knew I already knew what she meant.

'_You will let him get away…'_ I thought silently, and she got up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Joey Parker, do you think he is dating anyone?" Regina Walters asked me curiously, looking up and realising that Macy and I had been watching Joey and Andy the whole time we had been talking.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask him that yourself"

"You did date him didn't you? The rumours are true?" I didn't say anything before she spoke again.

"So you wouldn't mind me asking him out to dinner then?" she eyed me carefully, as I sipped on my drink.

"Of course not Regie, Joey and I were over a long time ago. He is free to date whoever and whomever he wants"

"Well that's good to hear!" she smiled at me, pleased by my words.

_But did I really feel this way? Could I really let him go after having him back in my life again after all these years?_

We watched as Joey stood up and began to walk away.

"Well here's my chance" Regie said with excitement, and hugging me real quick before storming off after him, a woman with a mission.

"So you really don't mind?" someone asked me softly, and I shut my eyes tightky, trying to control my now unnatural breathing.

_Damn her!_


End file.
